just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
I Was Made for Lovin' You
"I Was Made For Lovin' You" by Kiss ''is featured on [[Just Dance 3|''Just Dance 3]]. Appearances Dancers Orange guitar player, red singer, black and blue drummer, and blue guitar player. The sweat dancer is female and is wearing shades and a green and blue athletic outfit. Background A garage with many items and a poster saying "Air band." For the sweat version it looks like a gym. Gold Moves (1st one for P2) P2 flings his arms in the air 3 times. (2nd one for P2 and 1st one for the rest) They do an animal scratch. (2nd one for P3) P3 does some wild drumming. (2nd one for P4 and P1) They both just keep playing guitar. P1 does it faster. (All of them for the sweat dancer) She claps high. Mashup Dancers (No Repeats): *I Was Made for Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Love Boat (JD2014) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Limbo (Sweat) (JD2014) *Good Feeling (JD4) *I Want You Back (JD2) *Tightrope (JD3) *Crying Blood (JD2 DLC) *Aerobic In Space (JD4) *Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) *S.O.S. (JD2) *I Kissed a Girl (JD2014) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *Feel So Close (Sweat) (JD:CR) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Call Me (JD2) *Brand New Start (JD4) *Don't You Worry Child (JD2014) *Land of 1000 Dances (JD3) *Jungle Boogie (JD2) *Firework (JD2) *Crazy Christmas (JD2) *Sympathy for the Devil (JD2) *Louie Louie (JD) *Funhouse (JD4) *I Will Survive (JD2014) *Aerobic in Space (JD4) *Feel This Moment (JD2014) *Problem (JD2015) *I Was Made for Lovin You (Sweat) (JD3) Trivia *The choreography is very repetitive and mostly just instrument playing, especially if you play as P4. *The last pictogram is a storm cloud, meaning in that point the dancers will do crazy moves that don't give any point. *This is the first Kiss song in the game series, and currently the only one. It's also one of the several rock songs in the series. *This is the only song in Just Dance 3 to have an original Sweat version. It's also the first Sweat version in the series. * In the Sweat version, the dancer made some errors with the choreography. * Sweat dancer appears in every Sweat Mashup in Just Dance 3. * Sweat version can be unlocked with U Play awards, however on PS3 and Wii you can get it by Mojo points. * The poster at the background is recycled from Sway (Quien Sera). Type ___ ___ ___ ____ ____ | |/ / | | / /_ / /__ | / | | /___ / /___ / | |\ \ | | / / / / | __-| \__\ |__| / __/ /___/ Gallery IWMFLY.jpg|Sweat Routine IWMFLY (HD).jpg|HD remake IWMFLY HD DANCERS.png|The Dancers Of The HD Remake Videos Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Medium Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs from 1999 or under Category:70's Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:Songs with Alternative Modes Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Sweat Routine Category:Love Songs Category:1900 to 2000 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:20th Century songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Warm Up Category:KISS Songs Category:Emmanuelle Soum